Friend or Foe of the past
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: A young Naruto watches his family get attacked and killed by a blood thirsty vampire. His savior comes in the shape of a cloaked figure. He's taken to the hospital and doesn't see the cloaked man who saved his life...ever again...until...*summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

Hehe…here's something new that I came up with while reading Romeo and Juliet, even though it has nothing to do with it…lol

Hehe…here's something new that I came up with while reading Romeo and Juliet, even though it has nothing to do with it…lol. Don't kill me. But this is also going to be a chapter fic as well. ­_-scratches back of head-_

**Summary:** A young Naruto watches his family get attacked and killed by a blood thirsty vampire. His savior comes in the shape of a cloaked figure. He's taken to the hospital and doesn't see the cloaked man who saved his life...ever again. Many years later...danger arises when someone from the past shows up once again.

--

**(Naruto's POV) **

At the tender age of five I watched as my parents were brutally murdered by a figure shrouded in black. All I can remember about the person was swirling blood red eyes with black commas in the irises. The only emotion they were full of was blood lust. Sharp long white teeth glinted in the dim lighting of the moon. His eyes the color of blood, was watching my every move as he devoured my mother. Soon her body fell limply to the floor never to wake again. The black figure glided over to my father's paralyzed body. At the age of five I didn't know why my father didn't fight back. He would have surely tried to protect his family and himself but he didn't. He lay there unmoving, his dead eyes only staring at me. It was like he was trying to tell me something with only his blue orbs, but I couldn't understand. I was too transfix and terrified of this creature that steadily moved closer to him. Not to long after that the man was latched on to my father's neck. Streaks of red running down his once tanned throat.

I watched as he mercilessly drained my father of his life's essence. That was when my fear really hit me. I was too afraid to move or even scream for help. Fat luck that would've done me anyway, seeing as our next door neighbor is about a mile and a half away. A loud thump in front of me brought me out of my state of fearfulness. My blue eyes went wider than normal and my face paled. The tall creature floated over to my small body. It's red eyes boring into mine. I was frozen where I stood. My parents were dead and no one was around to help me. I knew these were my last few moments alive. Tears ran rampant down my face.

A cold pale hand reached out and brushed my whiskered cheek. I jerked away from the sudden contact, but my eyes never left from the ones before me. That same hand trailed from my cheek to my neck brushing over my racing pulse. A small groan of appreciation escaped the figures blood stained lips. A cold spine-chilling shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't help what happened next.

My small leg swung up and kicked the man in what I can only guess was his lower regions. The creature doubled over in pain and I took my chance to run as fast as I could away from the thing that murdered my family. I ran into the kitchen and hid in the cabinet to the right of the stove. It was always the place I ran to when I was hiding from someone. My breathing came out in shallow puffs of air and my heart was racing. I tried frantically to calm both and stay quiet at the same time. I pulled my knees to my chest and watched through the crack for the shrouded figure. As the time passed there was no sign of him. But that didn't stop me from staying where I was.

I closed my eyes finally feeling at ease. Even that was short lived. For when my eyes closed light flooded the small cabinet and I was yanked out into the open kitchen. I struggled with all my might, but it was all futile. One cold hand twisted both my arms behind my back. Warm breath ghosted over my neck.

"There is no need to fear little one. This will all be over quickly." There was a deadliness tone to his silky voice. I couldn't help but fall compliant. The figure tilted my head to the side, giving him more access to my pulse point. The sharp tip of something was placed over my jugular vein. The shape object pierced the delicate skin and I felt warm liquid running down my shoulder. The sound of the thing lapping greedily at my blood filled my senses.

I was on the brink of unconsciousness when I felt the warm autumn breeze come from the back door. The creature's snapped up quickly and looked in the direction of the door. I forced my eyes open to look at the creature and then at the source of the breeze. The figure's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare and his lips pulled back over his teeth in a deadly snarl. My eyes flitted over to what the object of the creature's attention was.

The man in the doorway was tall. He wore a black hooded cloak, with black pants and shirt. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. My gaze traveled from the stunning male to the silver gun he was holding. It was nothing special, just a plain old nine millimeter with the words "Grim Reaper" inscribed on it. The hooded man stepped closer to us, with his gun drawn aiming straight at the person behind me. There were a few low words that my befuddled brain couldn't make out.

I heard a gun shot and a bullet whiz passed my ear. A few more rounds were heard after that. I heard a sword being drawn and slash at the thing holding me. A small cry reached my ears but that was it. Blood spattered from the apparently bad wound. And in the blink of an eye I fell toward the ground with all trace of the creature gone. The funny thing is that I felt no pain when I was supposed to come in contact with the tiled floor. What I felt was being dragged into the hard chest of another. Warm yet slightly cold arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, are you ok?" A calmness washed over me. The smoothness of this man's voice did wonders for the panic I was feeling not to long ago. My hazy blue eyes looked at the man's face. The hood had fallen back slightly to reveal perfection. The man had baby smooth pale skin, with high, but not that prominent cheek bones. He had a strong jaw that appeared to be clenched at the moment. Blood covered what little of the man's face I could see. His ebony eyes were like black holes sucking you in. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work. A callous hand touched the wound on my neck and I flinched. A rather colorful word escaped the stranger's mouth and he held me closer to his chest and sped off in the darkness. There were faint sounds of sirens in the distance but soon faded away with the rest of the world.

"Stay with me, blondie. It isn't your time to go yet, hold on a little longer." The gentle voice reeled me back from the pretty white light. I snuggled closer into the man that was holding me and fell into a light sleep.

The sound of wind rushing by and the warmth under my fingertips kept me in the living world. A strange thing I noticed was that I didn't hear the heartbeat of the stranger. But that didn't register in my mind until later. My foggy eyes closed.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital. I opened my bleary eyes and was met with a bright white. My head turned to the right when I heard the sound of a steady beeping next to me. IV's and other tubes were hooked up to my arm. Another set of wires were attached to my small chest and hooked up to a machined. The scent of sterilization and death filled my nose and I wanted to gag. I've always hated hospitals for the soul reason is that they stink and they kill the person you loved the most and try to break it to you in a soft way.

I tried to remember why I was here and what happened. But all I got were fuzzy images of shadows moving about. Two things were prominent though. Those blazing red eyes that seared my very being and soft gentle onyx orbs that had my heart racing. The soft opening and closing of the door brought me out of my musings and to the person that was standing at the foot of my hospital bed.

It apparently was the doctor for she donned the standard white coat and held a clip board in her hand. She was a blonde woman with a big bust. They looked to be about the size of two of my heads each. She had piercing light brown eyes. A blue diamond shaped tattoo in the middle of her forehead. Her blonde hair was tied back into two long pigtails. Other than the white coat she wore black Capri's and a green shirt with black trimming around the collar and hem. Her high heels clacked against the stone floor as she walked to the side of the bed.

"Namizake Naruto…" I could only stare at the woman. She took that as a hint and continued. "I'm your doctor, Sannin Tsunade. You're in Konoha hospital. You have been in a coma for two weeks now." At that my eyes bulged and I thought they were going to fall out of their sockets. Two weeks?! "Relax Namizake, you're alright now." Her tone became sadder like there was something that she didn't want to tell me. I placed my little hand over top of hers in a comforting gesture a smile welcoming smile stretched my lips.

"I'm sorry, Naru-kun but your parents are dead." And just like that my world was shattered once again. Memories of that violent night assaulted my mind. My parents' bodies lying lifeless on the ground. A figure saving me from the monster that had killed my parents. A blood curdling scream tore out of my mouth and I once again fainted.

The next morning I woke up and I felt alone. The machines were gone and there was no sound that penetrated the silence. For the first time in the five years of my life I had no one to lean on. To cry to. I was alone in this wide world. I drew my knees to my chest and cried into them until I couldn't cry any more.

The Tsunade lady came in again but she wasn't alone. This time she had the police with her. They were friendly enough but I knew right away what they really wanted. They wanted answers just like I did. They asked me a lot of pressing questions but I answered none. I was too far gone to speak to anyone anymore.

"Namizake Naruto, please answer the questions we ask. It is very important that you do." One of the cops asked. He had silver hair that defied the laws of gravity and he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. One of his eyes was grey and the other red. I stared off into space, blocking out what the man was even saying. He finally sighed and gave.

"Kakashi-san he might be mute. After watching his parents die at such a young age can have that affect of children. I'm sorry." Tsunade spoke in a hushed whisper but it wasn't quiet enough.

"Thank you again Tsunade-san for letting me try though." The cop named Kakashi patted the doctor's shoulder and walked out. I was released from the hospital and put in foster care for a good two months before a sweet man named Iruka adopted me.

Iruka was a kind man. He loved animals and children but had none. He had long brunette hair that was tied into a ponytail and placed on top of his head. He a long scar running over the bridge of his nose. Later I found out that he worked in a school as a first grade teacher.

It was two years after Iruka had taken me in; I actually uttered my first word again. The brunette had been so happy he was jumping around the house all day. After that I couldn't stop talking. But I never told Iruka or the cop from before, Kakashi, 'Ruka's boyfriend, what happened that night. For all I knew that memory was locked away in the darkest corner of my mind never to resurface again.

I am now seventeen years old and in my final year of high school. To tell you the truth the fun has barely begun.

**(Normal POV)**

If Naruto only knew how true that statement was. He was unaware of the dark eyes that constantly watched his every movement. And so our story begins.

**TBC—**

Soooooo how did you guys like this one? Love it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue or not? Review and let me know! _-wink-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or make a profit. _-broke-_

Eep!! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter! _*hugs and kisses to all*_ Well here's the second chapter of FoFotP…seriously thinking about changing the title. Hope you guys like this chap. Is it strange that I get ideas for this while reading _Romeo and Juliet_? I know I said in the first chap Naruto's first words were happy, but this changes it a bit. It fit better with the line of this chap. _*sweatdrop* _Major OOC-ness. 

--

_Flashback…_

_**(Naruto's POV)**_

_My body twisted restlessly underneath the flimsy sheet. I could feel the bed soaked with sweat, but I couldn't find it in me to wake up from the nightmare. The nightmare was haunted by swirling red eyes. They're watching my every move, stalking me like a predator watching its prey. They held nothing but pure hunger. Hunger for the blood that the creature had a taste for. _

_Small feet ran quickly down the dark alleyway. The puddles of murky water reflecting the damp brick wall of the buildings. The night was shrouded in an endless sea of darkness. The thick clouds were covering the normally bright moon. My frightful blue eyes looked back behind me, looking for whoever it was. Almost silent footfalls echoed off of the walls. That's the only way I knew someone was following me. My breathing was ragged and shallow, but I couldn't slow down. No, that would be what the man wanted. I would run until my legs fell off. This man would not get this satisfaction of seeing me so weak. I looked ahead on me, seeing if I could reach the street, but what I saw made my feet hesitate for a second. A precious second that could cost me my life. _

_The street that I saw not moments ago was gone, to be replaced by a gaping black hole before. The cold air swished around me, pulling me toward the darkness. The second my feet stopped was the same instant I stumbled. I went tumbling into the nearest dumpster to my left. My head came in contact with the hard cold cement floor, effectively cracking my skull open. I felt white hot pain lace up from my ankle to my eyes when I tired to move to get up again. But to no avail, my twisted ankle was not going to let me go any where away from the person behind me. The steady, quiet footfalls became louder and nearer as I struggled to crawl away as fast as I could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough. The person's shadow was looming over my small, shivering body in no less than a second. The darkness of the shadow had me frozen with fear. There was silence as the figure's eyes assessed me, calculatingly. I felt the path they left on my body. There was no need for me to look at it. A sharp chuckle let the man's throat. It was dry, almost a sneer in many ways. As if saying I was a pathetic creature, who shouldn't be allowed to live. In some ways I thought he was right. Who or what did I have to live for? My parents where taken from me? Iruka doesn't know what to do with a broken child who won't even speak. So what to I have to live for if I have no friends or family? _

"_You're pathetic. Nothing but a shivering mess on the cold alley floor. You don't even live up to your _true heritage_." The voice was like liquid ice. Cold and uncaring laced with dark amusement. _

'_You don't have to say it just kill me and get it over with. Please, I beg you.' I all but scream in my mind but not a single word escaped my lips. Blood poured freely from my head into my eyes. Another chuckle, eviler this time. _

"_You don't even deserve to die." The voice scoffed. At that my head snapped up. That was a mistake on my part; for I was faced with the same red eyes and swirling black commas as the night my parents were killed. Two sharp fangs protruding from his lips. They gleamed brightly in the moonlight, even though the clouds still covered it. A shiver racked down my body as those eyes moved forward._

_It was too late for me to do anything. The same man that killed my parents in front of my eyes was before me once again. Just like before I was too helpless and weak to do anything to save myself. A freezing hand slipped around my neck pulling my small body up. The next feeling was a tongue lapping at the blood still flowing from the wound. The man practically purred in content. His smooth tongue followed the streams of blood from my chin, up to my eyes, to the shell of my ear. A small sound bubbled from my chest as he lapped at the blood. I felt the male smirk, before his tongue moved from my ear to my neck. He paid special attention to the two small puncture wounds there from before. Another sound passed my lips, only louder this time. _

"_That's it Naru-chan, relax it will be over soon." The voice, as smooth as silk and yet colder than ice, cooed the words against my neck. A wave of euphoria washed over me. Blanketing any fear I held, replacing it with pleasure instead. The mere grazing of the abnormally long teeth over the sensitive marks had me shivering for a different reason. Unknowingly I gripped the man's shirt tightly wanting this to be over. A low, practically feral growl ripped from the man as his teeth once again punctured my neck and drank greedily from the source that kept me alive. Pain, worse than before, shot through me; leaving a trail of white hot fire in its wake. In a second a scream tore from my throat as the world went dark._

_I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. A cold sweat covered the sheets and small frame that lay tangled within them. Iruka rushed through the open door, worry evident in his eyes. It was still dark so all I saw was the tall dark frame of a man in my doorway. Another scream escaped me and I pulled my chest to my knees rocking back and forth trying to make it all go away. The memories, the dream, everything. I wanted to try and make it all fade into the background. _

"_Naruto…calm down. It's me Iruka. Remember?" His voice was soft, kind, and caring. Of course I remember but I can't get my body to move. Frightened blue eyes looked at the man, conveying the distrust that lay within. Studying his outline, that was definitely smaller and more feminine than from the one that haunted me. The chocolate haired man approached cautiously, slipping on to the bed next to me. I flinched slightly when a hand touched my shoulder and immediately pulled back._

"_Shh…Naruto, no one is going to hurt you. I'm right here." Iruka said gently. And I snapped. _

"_Iruka…please don't let him take me again. Please, I don't want to ever leave you. Stay with me. I'm too scared. Please, 'Ruka?" I pleaded the first words I've spoken in the two years since my parents were murdered. Tears streaked down my whiskered cheeks as I jumped into the man's arms. He just held me close, whispering comforting words._

"_I'm not going anywhere Naruto. You're safe with me. I'll be here forever if you need me. Don't worry you're never alone." The scarred teacher stated quietly. Iruka picked me up and took me into his bedroom with him and 'Kashi. Dark eyes watched from the window with dark glee. Waiting patiently for the day he and the blonde would once again meet. _

_End Flashback/dream…_

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto bounced happily over to Kiba, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru. The aforementioned group leaned against the thick oak tree in the front courtyard of Konoha High. The brunette with the pineapple ponytail hairdo had his feet on the trunk of the tree with him lying on his back. He was looking up at the few clouds that were floating around in the sky. The red head had his back up against the tree with his eyes closed. He had dark black rings going around his eyes and the Japanese kanji for love on the upper left corner of his forehead. His hands absently played with the long silky hair of the brunette, that had his head in the others lap. The male in the red-head's lap had his eyes closed in sheer content. The short shaggy haired brunette was standing up leaning casually against the tree awaiting his best friend's arrival. He had two, red, upside down triangles on both of his cheeks with canine like teeth.

"Kiba!!" The ball of energy yelled ecstatically, jumping on to the dog lover. Kiba let out a quiet 'oof' as they both went tumbling to the ground. Naruto wrapped his arms playfully around Kiba's neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"Naruto, you big oaf! Get off!" The mutt growled but was less menacing than normal while he was laughing as well.

"No flea-bag I like it right here where I'm at." Naruto whined and smiled clinging tightly to the mutt's neck. The blonde wiggled a little bit and his smile grew. "Apparently dog-breath you like me in this position." He whispered, licking the shell of Kiba's ear. The dog-lover blushed and pushed the fox off of him.

"Gah, Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Kiba roared, chasing after the quick idiot. He hadn't seen when Naruto had gotten up and took off. The small group around the tree just rolled their eyes. With it being the first day of school, the two morons still had the same damn routine. You would think they'd change it up a bit in there last year.

"Ahhh! Kiba let go! Lemme go!!" Naruto wailed from somewhere in the filled school yard. Apparently Kiba had caught him today. That's something unusual, Naruto always outran Kiba. Laughter busted from Naruto who was currently under Kiba thrashing about trying to get away from the dog. The school yard silenced and looked at the pair now rolling around on the ground. Punches were thrown and curses were spewed and bets were placed.

"Uzumaki and Inuzuka!" A woman's voice bellowed from the back of the crowd. Both boys stopped in mid-punch looking in the direction of their principal. The tall lithe frame of their scary headmaster came into view. They were too afraid to move and yet every bone in their body wanted them to run. Purple hair swayed in the eerie wind that came out of no where. Pale eyes glared down at the two on the ground.

"Hey Anko-sensei! How are you on this fine day?" Naruto asked trying to get back on the female's good side. He tried and failed miserably to smile a charming smile without seeming scared. The smile came to look more frightened than sweet.

"It was good until you and Inuzuka here ruined it. Care to explain what is going on?" If it could happen the air got a bit colder and Anko's gaze icier. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Um…well…you see…we were…Kiba!" Blue eyes looked over at his silent counterpart. The dog glared at Naruto for a second, then went back to look at his principal.

"Naruto and I…w-we-were…j-j-just…um…" Kiba stammered. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of this woman before him.

"Anko-sama…?" A smooth deep timbre sounded from the back of the crowd of nosy students.

"What is it?!" She snapped, hated being interrupted in the middle of scaring students shitless.

"There's a call for you. It appears to be one of the parents asking for a transfer." The man sounded once again. Anko groaned. She turned on her heel and headed back inside to her office.

"Both of you see me after school ends. The rest of you get to class, the bell is about to ring!" She called over her shoulder. The students scampered off not wanting to face their teacher's wrath, seeing as now she was in a bad ass mood. Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru lazily made their way over to the troublesome pair.

"It's the first day and you get in trouble already. It sad, such talent wasted on such delinquents." Neji reprimanded helping Kiba get off the ground.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Gaara just stood there with a mild glaring saying all he needed to say with that.

"Hop off the soap box Neji. It's not like it hasn't happened before. The only thing different is that some guy saved us. And if we're _delinquents_, why do you hang out with us all the time. Right Naru…to?" Kiba turned around to find fox-boy missing. He looked up to see him talking to the man that was still standing in the court yard.

Naruto looked over at the man that was still in the empty courtyard. He mildly wondered if this was the same person that saved his and Kiba's ass. He looked the guy up and down, toe to head. The male was almost six feet three inches with long raven hair cascading down just past his shoulders. Raven bangs framed a cold but alluring face. Ivory, smooth skin covered his well toned muscles. But what caught Naruto off guard were the shimmering onyx eyes that he remembered from _that_ night twelve years ago. There was something different though about these eyes though, they seemed to hold a deep dark secret intent. Another breeze came whirling through ruffling the male's dark lock into his eyes. A pale hand moved to tuck the bang behind his ear. Naruto couldn't help but watch the fluid movements of this man. It all seemed too unnatural for any normal human. Then again…

Naruto had to shake his head to wake himself from his thoughts. He finally tore his eyes away from the beautiful person several feet away from him and took a quick glance at Kiba. Aw the poor mutt was still in shock and looked like he was about to piss himself. The blonde shrugged and stood up. With grace, Naruto didn't even know he had, he made his way over to the mysterious man. He felt the dark coal eyes on him as he moved closer to the pale man. When Naruto stopped in front of the handsome silhouette he couldn't help but semi-shrink back. There was a commanding yet attracting aura about him. It was the man that spoke first.

"You must be Namizake Naruto." The deep timbre sent chills down Naruto's back.  
"Actually it's Uzumaki." The blonde interjected. Onyx eyes gave him a look that told the fox not to interrupt him again. Naruto scratched the back on his head nervously and shrank back slightly.

"Well _Uzumaki_-san, you and your friend put on quite a show back there." The male said.

"Hehe…guess you saw that. It's kinda a yearly event." Naruto laughed nervously. He wondered to himself why he was so nervous with this man. He'd never been nervous around people before. Hell, he'd normally go up to random person and start talking to them out of the blue. "Oh that reminds me, were you the one that called to Anko-sama before?" Blue eyes lit up with hope. The man cracked a small smirk.

"Lucky for you there was an actual call." He replied.

"Arigatou…what's your name?" Naruto asked bowing slightly.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Well, thank you Uchiha-sama." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had meant to say 'san' not 'sama'. Well his mouth apparently had other ideas. What the hell was going on with him? And what's up with using the last name?

"It was no problem Naruto, please call me Itachi."

"Okay. Itachi what brings you to Konoha high? No offense but, you look a bit _old_ to be a student _here_." Itachi gave a small chuckle. Blonde brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Believe it or not I am actually a student, a senior just like you. Just transferred here from my old school, Suna high." The Uchiha replied. Naruto's mouth opened into a small 'o' shape.

"You've got to be kidding. You look like you should be in college!" Naruto gaped. Itachi had that same small smirk on his face. Naruto stared in awe at the gorgeous, same aged man, before him. Black eyes shone with mirth as they continued to stare at each other. Unconsciously the blonde fox leaned in close to the taller man, wanting something, but didn't know what.

"Naruto!!" Kiba yelled running over to his friend's side.

"Another time." Itachi's silky voice shook Naruto to the core. He heard his name being called again. The blonde turned his head to look at Kiba then back to where the raven was standing. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were right because when he looked again, Itachi was gone. Who the hell was that? Where did he go? Naruto shook his head; maybe he'd get his eyes checked out soon. But he still seemed dazed by the new student's presence. His thoughts were muddled and couldn't concentrate on any thing else.

"Yo, blondie who was that?" Kiba asked pointing at the spot where Itachi once stood. The blonde looked at the mutt with unfocused blue eyes. The others soon gathered behind Kiba to look at their eccentric friends face. They all seemed taken aback by the distant stare.

"Naruto, snap out of it." Gaara spoke for the first time that day. The fox took in a deep breath and blinked rapidly. He took a quick glance around, taking in all the worried faces of his friends.

"What? What happened? Why are you acting like I've grown two heads?" Naruto said confused.

"Naru, are you okay?" Neji asked. Blue eyes blinked in bewilderment, what in the Sam hill was Neji talking about? Of course he was okay? He should be asking them if they were okay.

"I'm fine. What is the matter with you guys?"

"You were just off in la-la land after talking to some strange person. Then when you turned to me your eyes were glazed over and spooky. What happened and who was that?" Kiba questioned further, jabbing his finger in the direction of the door this time.

"I don't really know what happened. First I was talking to Itachi and then I was here looking at you guys who was looking at me with weird looks." Naruto said in a rushed breath.

"Who's this Itachi person?" Gaara asked, something prickling his interest enough for him to talk. No one noticed the way Kiba bristled slightly at the name. Well almost no one noticed. Naruto's sharp blue eyes caught the movement. The blonde wondered why. He'd have to chat with dog boy later about that.

"Gah, Itachi is a transfer student. He's a senior just like us. Other than that I don't know. Happy?" The fox groaned. Now his friends are being straight up weird. They never questioned him this much about _anything._

"Did he tell you anything else?" Neji asked, trying to probe more information out of hyper blonde.

"What is this, twenty questions? What is up with you guys all of a sudden? It's like you know Itachi and want me to stay away from him. You never cared who I talked to before." Naruto huffed. Kiba was about to voice his and everyone's concern when the late bell rang effectively cutting him off.

"Genma-sensei is going to hand our asses to us on silver platter." Naruto groaned, running toward the entrance of the school. "Move your butts you guys, we'll finish this later!" The blonde yelled behind him. The all followed the hyperactive nut into the building. For a moment Naruto looked back feeling someone watching them.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled back to the blonde that was just at the front of the group. Silky blonde spikes swayed in the wind as he whipped his head back around and ran into the building.

Blue eyes unknowingly locked with deep onyx ones. Coal eyes watched the young male run into the school building a bit hesitantly. The raven stayed hidden in the shadows moving to watch Naruto from a better view. A low vibration from his pocket ran through his body. It caused the figure to jump slightly.

"**Do you have him?"** A voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I have him in my sights. I will be keeping tabs on him 24/7 like you ordered." The smooth deep timbre whispered practically inaudibly.

"**Good. We don't know what the others are up to so, whatever happens' don't lose sight of him. He is still essential to our future." **

"Yes sir."

"**Don't fail or it's all of our asses. I'll keep in touch."** With that said the line went dead. The raven hung up the phone, closing deep black eyes. He took in the different sounds around him, concentrating the most on the beautiful blonde's heartbeat the most. The smell of fresh sweet blood, drawing him closer to his target. He practically licked his lips in anticipation listening, watching…waiting.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru all skidded into the class room, ten minutes late for homeroom/precal/hell. Genma stopped what he was writing on the board, with his back still to the class. The three of them knew they were in deep trouble. Lucky for Gaara and Neji they had class with Obito **1**, who didn't care if they were late or not, he never did anything in homeroom anyway. But unlike Gaara and Neji, homeroom for the trio always turned into precal or some type of math that they hated with a passion. They knew because they were stuck with Genma for the past three years as their teacher.

"Gentlemen, how nice it is for you to join us." Genma said with a little something in his underlying tone.

"Sorry we're late Genma-sensei. We…uh…" Naruto stammered out scratching the back of his head.

"Save it for detention Uzumaki. I want to see you, Inuzuka, and Nara after school at 2." The brunette said wryly.

"Yes sensei." The fox mumbled. The three of them walked to the back of the class where their seats were. Shikamaru sat at the seat closest to the window, where he quickly fell asleep watching the puffy white clouds. Kiba sat in the empty chair behind Shikamaru. To Shika's right was Chouji. The much-monster gazed at the lazy male, poking him in the side. The pineapple haired male sputtered and glared at his friend.

"Where were you this morning Chouji?" Kiba asked. The chubby other merely shrugged.

"Waiting for you guys." He smiled.

"In other words stuffing your face. Nice Chouji." The dog-lover glowered.

"Shika!!"

"Kiba leave Chouji alone. And leave me alone to sleep." Shikamaru growled moving his arms under his head.

Naruto merely smiled at the little group of friends. He sat down to the left of Shikamaru, behind Chouji. The blonde felt a pair of eyes drilling a hole in his head, but when his turned to look no one was staring at him. Naruto shivered. He went to turn back around to his friends when he caught sight of Itachi sitting in the opposite corner, jotting down the math notes.

The blonde blushed when Itachi looked over at him. The Uchiha smiled at the chibi fox and beckoned him over with a hand. Naruto had no choice but to go. His body just couldn't refuse the simple gesture. The fox turned back to his friends.

"You guys I'll be right back." He whispered. Before anyone could answer, Naruto was out of his seat, stealthily making his way over to the new student. Genma was currently looking down into the precal book, talking about something along the lines of reviewing algebra. Naruto ducked behind one of the chairs when Genma looked up from his book. Blue eyes peeked around the other student to see that his sensei was writing an equation on the board. The blonde sighed and made a break for the empty chair next to Itachi.

Kiba watched with anxious eyes as Naruto ran off to Itachi. There was something about the other boy that the dog didn't seem to like.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru broke said boy out of his daze. Hazel eyes locked with bored brown. That's when he felt the low vibrating of his phone against his side. Wide eyes flashed to his teacher quickly and then pulled out the small blackberry pearl flip phone. Kiba opened the phone and placed it to his ear.

"We have a problem. They're on the move." The worried voice filtered through the ear piece.

"Shit, all right I'll be there soon." With that said the brunette snapped the phone shut. Great, his day just went to hell in a hand basket. He raised his hand quietly.

"Genma-sensei, may I pleased be excused?"

"What is it now, Inuzuka?"

"Family trouble." Kiba answered quickly seeing his teachers resolve crack.

"Fine Inuzuka, do what you need to do. But your detention will be pushed to the day you get back." Genma sighed and went back to his lesson. The tattooed male jumped up out of his seat and dashed out the door. He slid his book bag in place as he ran toward his car.

Naruto sat down next to the raven that he seemed to be drawn to. A light pink hue dusted over whiskered cheeks. Itachi only smirked at the adorable blonde, who was too cute for his own good. Both sat there in silence for a few minutes, while they listened to Genma talk. Itachi every so often would quickly write down what their teacher was saying and then look at Naruto. The blonde fidgeted in his seat slightly, wondering why the hell he was over there again. The elder saw the fox's anxiousness.

"What brings you over here Naruto?" The smooth voice fluttered through Naruto. Turning his blood into liquid fire.

"Well…hehe…I was wondering what you were doing over here? Alone? In the dark corner?" Naruto tripped over his words horribly. He just couldn't get it together when around Itachi. The blushed darkened ever so slightly. Onyx orbs watched in amusement as the color darken of whiskered cheeks.

"Actually it was to escape the…girls. They've been all over me since this morning." The raven shuddered a little. And like on cue a few giggles were heard in front of them. Naruto turned his head to look at the originators of the sound. He saw three girls sitting in two rows in front of them giggling and blushing wildly. The blonde picked up bits and pieces of the conversation. More of less along the lines of: 'Oh Itachi-san is so hot.' 'I'd wish he ask me out.' 'I'd love to get screwed by him.' Blonde spikes quickly turned back to Itachi, to find him gazing at him.

"Ah…but that doesn't explain why you're in the dark." The fox replied.

"The lights bother my eyes." The raven stated simply. He elegantly wrote down whatever Genma had just said, never once looking away from the boy next to him.

"Okay, so what made you come to Konoha high from the elite, private Suna High School. They said it's supposed to be the best and that most if not all they're graduates go to college and have high paying jobs. What the hell made you transfer to our measly little school again?" Naruto asked amazed, then realized his little slip up. Rule number one of the Naruto Handbook, never curse in front of someone you haven't known for 24 hours. He bit his lip about to apologize, but Itachi beat him to the punch.

"I transferred because Konoha high not only has the best focus on criminology, but in math, art, and science as well. Also because Suna was a bit too full of snobbish rich kids. Besides KHS has a more relaxed atmosphere about it." The Uchiha answered. The raven's voice doing wonders for Naruto's butterflies…by making them worse.

"Wow…didn't think it would've been that bad. Well it's good that you transferred here." Naruto flashed Itachi a billion dollar smile. Something flashed in dark eyes…something akin to hunger. Naruto didn't know whether to be afraid of that look or what…but he did know he was completely turned on. That's what scared him the most. This complete, undeniable attraction to somebody he barely knows. But there was something about Itachi that spelled danger. But the blonde couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Well yea…then I wouldn't have met you." Itachi smirked, enjoying the dark blush that covered whiskered cheeks. Naruto pouted at how easily Itachi made him blush. Granted it wasn't hard but damn it this guy did it three times in the past ten minutes. In the midst of pouting…Genma took it upon himself to torture the innocent fox even more. Naruto felt something hard hit his head, followed by a mass of white puff crap.

'_The Hell?!'_ All Naruto heard was snickering filling the classroom. He reached up on top of his head and pulled off a chalk filled blackboard eraser. Shocked blue eyes widened as hands ruffled blonde spikes making a halo of white around him.

"Now, Uzumaki if you would be so kind and moving back to your appointed seat." Genma stated glaring holes at the two in the back…or was it just…_Itachi_ he was glaring at?

"But sensei it's only the first day and you never assigned us seats." Naruto whined.

"Your ass sat in a seat and that's where you sit the rest of the year." Genma retorted.

"Fine. Where the heck did you get a blackboard eraser from anyway, seeing the whole school went to white boards? Do you keep them stashed in your desk for occasions like these?" The fox didn't know when to give up.

"Yes Uzumaki, I do in fact keep them in my desk for occasions like these…just to keep you in line. Now back to your seat or else you'll be scraping the gum off from underneath the desks _all year_." On that note Naruto scurried back to his seat, not wanting to be subjected to that kind of torture. Itachi actually had the nerve to chuckle. Naruto heard it all the way across the classroom. Steel blue eyes narrowed into a glare directed at the raven. Itachi just smiled.

Naruto plopped down in his seat staring at the back of Chouji's head. It took him a few minutes to notice his best friend missing. No wonder he hadn't been feeling Kiba's intense look of disapproval when he was talking to Itachi.

"Hey Chou, where's Kiba?" Naruto whispered. Chouji looked over his should at his blonde haired friend.

"Mm dunno. He claimed he had family trouble and left class a while ago. He seemed pretty worried about something." The chubby brunette answered. The fox nodded absently.

Naruto was beyond puzzled by a few things. First Itachi shows up out of the blue. And has a weird freaky attraction to the tall, pale, male at the other side of the room. It seemed to be that whenever he was around the other he would listen to him and only him. No one else in the world matter, when he was with Uchiha Itachi. Blue eyes glanced over at the male in question and felt instant heat and shivers flood his entire being. Naruto quickly turned away trying to assess the rest of the situation. Most of it already had him worried. The other part was Kiba, leaving so suddenly. In all the years they had been together the dog-lover never left school early. He might be an idiot with fleas attached on the outside, but he was actually a very bright student. Hell even Naruto had to ask for his help in advanced molecular biology. Everything just seemed off today…and it was only the first day.

Not to mention ever since this morning Naruto had been hungry. Granted that he didn't eat breakfast because he was running a little late, but the dinner he had should have held him over. It wasn't even that he was hungry, but more or less thirsty. The bell rang snapping the blonde away from his disturbing thoughts. He looked his classmates, gathering his belongings as well.

"Well Naru-kun I hope to see more of you." Itachi's voice filtered though the blonde's system. He quickly snapped his head up and whipped it around to see the Uchiha already heading out the door. Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but then he shook his head. It must've been a really odd mistake.

"Come on blondie, don't want to be late to your next class do you?" Shikamaru said nudging his dazed off friend.

"Huh…um no of course not." Naruto replied, after a second a smile split across his face.

"Naruto!!" A high-pitched voice squealed. Not too long after a small yet very solid body collided with his. The blonde had barely time to react when he a pink blob toppled to the floor. Naruto let out a loud groan as the tiny female hugged his midsection.

"Sakura-chan…?" The blonde said slowly. Trying to see if the thing currently attached to him was his best friend that supposedly transferred to Suna High. Her father was supposed to be moved to that branch in his company as head manager.

"Yes!" The girl squeaked snuggling further into Naruto's chest.

"I thought you moved to Suna! What are you doing here?!"

"My father decided not to go. He wanted me to finish my last year here at KHS and then he would transfer. Not to mention they also planned on holding on to the current manager in Suna anyway for awhile longer." She answered. Blazing green eyes finally locked with oceanic blue.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was a last minute." Then just as quickly as she'd tackle him, Sakura jumped off the stunned blonde. "Well Naruto. We'll talk more about this later. Can't be late for class on the first day." With that she dashed out the door, leaving a shocked Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji in her wake.

"Well that wasn't the least bit awkward." Shikamaru stated pulling Naruto up off the floor.

"Nope not at all. But it's good to have her back. Senior year wouldn't have been right without Sakura-chan." Naruto beamed following the other two out of the empty class room. It was kind of weird not having Kiba there to jeer at him, but also refreshing. But Naruto knew he missed the mutt.

~*~*~

"Did you do it?" A smooth voice asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Of course. And he didn't suspect a thing." Sakura said quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"You did a good job, Sakura-chan. For now I want you to keep a close watch on him, in my absence. You will get your reward later tonight as well, once we meet with Him and the others." The voice purred, causing the slightly shivering female to look up. Hard lips took hers into a fierce kiss. Sakura didn't even put up a fight knowing it would do her no good. Fangs nipped at her bottom lip drawing blood from the small, deep wound. A silky tongue lapped at the blood like a starving animal. The pinkette moaned quietly pushing away from the broad chest.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. She wiped the blood trailing from her lip onto her crimson button down shirt. The intruder just chuckled darkly.

"A bit bitter today." The figure said smugly.

"Just because I work with you doesn't mean anything. This is purely to get my family back." Sakura growled stepping away.

"Right, just keep to your end of the bargain, deliver us Naruto, and your mother and father will be set free unharmed."

"I will. Now if you please excuse me I have to get to class." With that she turned on her heel and tried her best not to run down the hallway. Tears steadily rolling down her cheeks._ 'I'm sorry Naruto!'_

The mystery man watched with amused eyes as the organization's newest pawn ran down the hall. He smelt the tears in the air before she could even begin to cry. Another dark chuckle left the male's throat. Such interesting people they choose to use as bait and then kill once their job was done. The hallway began to die down as the last thirty seconds of passing time quickly ticked away. Lingering students rushed to open stuck lockers and grapping most likely the wrong books, before darting off into their respected classes.

"Heh…" The dark shadow grunted, disappearing into thin air.

~*~*~

By the middle of last period Naruto just wanted to go home. He was glad club activities didn't start until next week. The blonde sighed heavily as he face-planted into his desk. He had no one to talk to in his Advance English class, because everybody either took it already or were just to chicken to take it their first semester. Frankly, Naruto wanted to be over and done with the course. In his opinion English was too damn hard to learn. He hit his head again, while absently drawing in the margin of his notebook.

'_Ugh, what the heck possessed me to take this class in the first place?'_ Naruto pouted adding a few more touches to his Pac man with bunny ears. He was trying to draw himself as the March Hare from, _Alice in Wonderland._ Wasn't turning out so well either. Whatever Raidou-sensei said went in one ear and out the other. Naruto knew he should be paying attention but he couldn't his mind kept wandering. Namely to a dark eyed, raven haired, pale man.

Naruto had to shake himself awake a few times from the daydreams he'd be having about Itachi it was kind of worrying him, to be thinking of the new student this way so soon. Hopefully it was nothing serious. For like the tenth million time that day Naruto scratched at his throat, hoping to find something to quench his thirst. It appeared to be getting worse with each passing minute, but as long as he didn't think about it or Itachi it would disappear. This day was turning out to be great. For a final time Naruto face planted again into the desk falling asleep on his notebook.

Thirty minutes later school ended and Naruto was free! Still in a sleepy grog he packed up his things and made a mad dash to the exit. He didn't get to far when someone yanked the collar of his shirt. Naruto squawked indignantly and fell gracefully to the floor.

"Itai, what the hell was that for?!" The fox whined rubbing his sore bottom.

"Remember we have detention right now." Shikamaru reprimanded. Naruto glared holes at the lazy brunette. Leave it up to Shika to be the stick in the mud.

"But I don't wanna go." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"Troublesome…you wanna get stuck with gum duty all year?"

"No, Shika. I'll go. I'll go!" Naruto whined clinging to the elder's leg.

"Oi, then let go and come on." Shikamaru answered shaking Naruto off of his leg. The blonde grudging let go of the appendage and got up off the cold floor. He sullenly waved bye to his freedom and walked toward hell on earth. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he dragged Naruto toward Anko's office.

"Troublesome."

When they got to the principal's office, Genma was there waiting for them outside. He looked at the two students, with something in his eyes. But as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Shikamaru, you can go. You don't have to serve your detention, since it was your first offense. But Naruto has to stay." Genma said killing whatever hope Naruto had of freedom. Shikamaru was puzzled.

"Why is that?"

"Anko has something to talk to Naruto about…in private."

"Shika…don't leave me. Save me from her!" Naruto cried as he hid behind the brunette.

"Blondie…I'm sure it's nothing special. In any case I'll be right here when you get out, okay?" Blue eyes pleaded with Shikamaru. The other shook his head negatively.

"Fine…but you better not leave." Naruto said standing next to Genma.

"Let's go. It'll only take five minutes." With that Genma dragged Naruto into the office. When in their Naruto realized that the blinds were complete shut and that more than two people filled the small office.

"Huh? What's going on here?" He questioned, glancing at all the occupants. He could see Raidou-sensei, Ibiki-sensei, Hayate-sensei, and Ebisu-sensei in the office as well.

"Great of you to join us, Uzumaki. There is something we must talk to you about?" Anko said all hint of playfulness replaced with an eerie seriousness. Naruto's panic hit him full force and he throat began to itch and burn once more.

TBC~*~*~*~

**1**: Yay Obito is alive!! But yea I'll explain why later.

Well howdy everyone. Haven't updated this thing in what a year give or take a few weeks. Sorry for the wait and sucky/confusing chapter. Hope someone is still interested in this thing. This turned out extremely different than what I planned but could work to the advantage of the story. Heh…well the next installment should be better and we find out just a few more things about Kiba's mysterious disappearance.

And Naruto's little Pac-man drawing is actually something I did while bored at work. There is also one with Sasuke as the Mad Hatter. Maybe I'll upload them to my DA account ^^;; Rate and review please and tell me how you liked or hate the chapter. Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
